malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:K'Chain Che'Malle
Removing spoilers I'd like to breakout a version of this paragraph from the article into the various book sections. Most of the K'Chain Che'Malle appearing in the novels were undead or seen in visions of the past, though there were a couple of exceptions. The first concerned a single Matron freed from imprisonment within the Rent on Genabackis. The second was the appearance of a male and female on the continent of Lether, and the revelation that an entire hive still existed on that same continent. To date the only time they had spoken with other races was with Silchas Ruin in a parley attempt, though it was unclear if the parley actually happened or if Ruin simply sought it. I recognize the Matron/Rent info from MoI. Is the Lether/hive reference DoD? Which book does the Silchas parley come from?--ArchieVist (talk) 00:28, July 13, 2017 (UTC) K'Chain Che'Malle info There are a number of (live) KCCM (of both sexes) in DoD and a full description of their inhabited hive (i.e., "Ampelas Rooted"...in the Wastelands of Lether) - see the DD Prologue for main set-up (also, the 'seven wanderers in the Wastelands' eventually find an abandoned hive - shaped like a dragon - the 'wanderers' are introduced in the same DoD Prologue). The KCCM, however, appear throughout DoD (especially at the end, when an army of them (none undead) fight under Gesler and Stormy - as their Mortal Sword and their Shield Anvil - leading them against the 'Short Tails'. The same group of KCCM also appear in tCG, where the KCCM army marches with the 'allies' to Kolanse, and fights there, with Gesler and Stormy again as their war-leaders (see Chapter 3 and 23 for mentions), but they appear throughout tCG also. For actual KCCM names (who have associated pages - some more informative than others), see DD Book DP/DD'ExtDP' and CG Appendix/CG'ExpDP'. They do cross paths with the 'Undead Jaghut Fourteen' in DoD, and the 'Trygalle Trade Guild' group (the one taking Mappo to the continent of Lether) in tCG. I have no idea what that mention of a parley of Silchas Ruin with the KCCM is about - it doesn't ring a bell at all - I don't remember Ruin meeting any KCCM in either DoD or tCG. It could have been mentioned almost anywhere as an 'aside' (maybe in RG??) - or perhaps in FoD? or FoL? Remember that Ruin spends the early books buried in the Letheras Azath grounds - but he IS mentioned a number of times in passing. Hopefully this info will give you some leads at least. Pcwrcw (talk) 02:02, July 13, 2017 (UTC) ::Wait a minute, I've just remembered that Ruin and the Tiste Edur Scabandari 'Bloodeye', fought as allies against the KCCM before their falling out. A parley with the KCCM might have featured in those sections - perhaps in the beginning of MT? (Or elsewhere when the same situation is discussed?). Pcwrcw (talk) 02:10, July 13, 2017 (UTC)